


A Tale Of Two Princes

by gaialux



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crack, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there are two princes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale Of Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [specialrhino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialrhino/gifts).



> So. Back in...2013 I believe it was, I said I would write you a Princes AU. WHICH I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN! But life and other things got in the way -- then I saw you at f_s! So here is a little play around in a potential AU 'verse (with quite a non!fic vibe). I hope you enjoy :)!

Once upon a time, there are two princes.

Well, there are  _multiple_ princes -- but this particular story tells the tale of two of them. Stan Marsh, son of Randy (who has been long exiled from South Park for reasons pertaining to a particular incident involving baseball and parents), and Kyle Broflovski, son of Gerald  Broflovski (who _hasn't_ been exiled from South Park, despite the continued attempts of dunce Cartman).

They meet daily at the stone wall separating their two towns, Kyle always the one to climb up while Stan perches precariously on the thick branch of a tree. Kyle can come over, by law, but they decide not to test it out; Randy really  _did_ leave a sour taste in everyone's mouth.

"Hi." Kyle is shy each time when he manages to catch sight of Stan.

Stan just grins and swings by his legs on the tree. "I didn't think you were coming today."

"Of course I was," Kyle says, shocked that Stan could ever think otherwise. It had been going on this way since they were young children. "I'm only a little late -- Princess Kenny required assistance on her hair."

"So you helped out?" Stan snorts. "That makes sense."

"Shut up."

"You really  _are_ gay," Stan says with a knowing wink as he scrambles back into a seated position. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Kyle says nothing. Just looks down at the patchwork of rocks under him and traces their connections with a finger. He leaves it hanging there; decides to let Stan read between the dots if he so chooses to, if there is anything to read there.

"You are!" Stan exclaims.

Stan breaks into laughter and Kyle looks up at him through his lashes. He feels his cheeks burning but figures he has two choices here -- run or stay. He doesn't move.

"It's okay," Stan says, his voice and face suddenly sombre again. He reaches out. His fingertips manage to reach Kyle's face while he keeps one hand on the tree. "Really."

"I didn't  _say_ I was," Kyle says. Definitely belated now and Stan almost certainly doesn't believe him.

"But  _I_ said it was okay," Stan insists. He shuffles to the edge of the branch and looks at Kyle with wide, serene eyes. "About time someone else around here was."

Kyle stares at Stan for a good, long while before the wheels in his brain turn and he catches that  _else_ Stan had managed to slip in, almost unseen.

"You?"

Stan shrugs. "For a super best friend, you sure do take a while to realise things."

Kyle's mouth suddenly feels dry and looking at Stan makes the heat in his cheeks burn even stronger. When Stan touches his chin a part of him says  _get away, don't make a dick of yourself_. But then Stan is drawing him forward and Kyle goes with it. He feels the light touch of Stan's lips, and then Stan pulls away, grins, and tugs Kyle back to him.

And that is the beginning of Prince Stan and Prince Kyle living happily ever after.


End file.
